Journey to Heaven
by Loki Ice
Summary: NOTE: This is a REFERENCE to Hetalia.  Russia obviously is in here!  Besides that...there's really no more.  When a tragedy strikes 5 Christian friends, they must together be strong, stick closer,and get through life, while their Senior year is underway.
1. Chapter 1

"Loki!" Akemi whispered, breaking the fragile silence and shattering my concentration.

I sighed and quickly used my arm to cover my sketchbook.

"What Kem?" I hissed.

She quickly checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking and slipped me a crumpled piece of paper. I frowned and set my shading pencil down, plucking the paper from her hand and swiftly unfolded it. Scrawled on it in shaky handwriting were the words "_Meet me after school at the playground. Signed, I.B._" I shook my head and gave Akemi a lopsided smile and a nod.

_What does Ivan need…? _I thought. _Hopefully he didn't get bullied again…_

As my thoughts swirled around I again picked up my pencil, uncovered my book, and continued drawing the black rose. I smiled quietly and turned my music up just a little bit more, lost in my own little world once again.

The bell rang and the students all jumped up and ran out the door. I quietly shut my sketchbook, slid it into my backpack, pulled it onto my shoulders, and stuck my hands in to the front of my black hoodie. I nodded and smiled at the kind Algebra teacher, Mr. Nemer, and left the room. I speedily walked past the crowds of my noisy peers, happy to be free of the dreary classroom. I made my way from the 400 Quad all the way up to the 700, where I opened my locker and exchanged my un-needed materials for that night's needed textbooks and notebooks. I slammed the locker shut and shifted my headphones more comfortably around my head. Then I left campus, disappearing into the shade of the autumn trees, feeling lonely as ever, and wondering about the future.

15 minutes later, the old abandoned playground came into sight. I slowed my pace and stopped at the crest of the grassy hill overlooking the rusty, precarious swing-set. There sat Ivan, staring at the ground and gently rocking himself back and forth. I silently padded down the hill and quietly laid all of my stuff underneath a tree. I then slowly approached Ivan so I wouldn't startle him. I sat down on the swing to his right and the scrap of plastic and metal protested with a high-pitched squeak. Ivan slowly raised his head and smiled. He didn't look at me, and I knew he was trying to hide his tears.

"Privyet Loki…thanks for coming so quickly," he said murmured in his rich Russian accent.

"Hey, no problem…" I quietly answered in my own docile tone.

We sat there in silence, letting the words hang over our heads like the smoky auburn haze, listening to the chirping of the swallows and the whisper of the breeze through the trees. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer…I had to know.

"Iv…did they…bother you again…?" I asked gently.

"Y-…yeah…" he sniffed, wiping an arm across his eyes.

Suddenly he yelped and jerked his head up. He quickly tried to cover his face with his scarf, but it was too late. I had already seen the black, swollen mess of his left eye.

"Ivan!" I exclaimed in shock. "They did this to you!"

"It's nothing Loki…" he replied, pressing his scarf to his eye. "I can handle them and-"

"NO!" I cut him off.

I jumped off my swing, upsetting it into a wild, squeaking racket.

"It _is_ something, and they can't just do this to you because they think you're weird! You're just from a different country and this is what you get! We've gotta do something…these jerks can't do this!" My voice was rising as was my anger.

Ivan's expression turned hard.

"Loki…" he said rising from his swing and drawing himself up to his full 5 feet 7 inches, intimidating to me, being only 4 feet 4 inches and we were both 12 and in the 8th grade. "That's not a way to deal with bullies," he continued. "You can't just confront them and challenge them. That won't prove anyone stronger. Besides, that isn't how Christians handle things. And one day they'll see…they will see…"

I absorbed all his words, wincing when he mentioned being Christian, because I had acted out a little extremely. But then I heard his ending.

"They'll…they'll see what, Iv?" I asked, a little afraid.

Ivan turned and hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders and walked past me to the edge of the forest. He stopped, turned, and let his scarf fall to his side, revealing an ugly red cut across his cheek, under his black eye.

"They'll see that we don't want children who don't play nice…da?"

He smiled, winked, then turned and disappeared among the darkening trees, as the sun slipped down.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years later…_

_Loki_

_Beep beep beep beep!_

"Ughhh…"

I opened an eye and was met by the angry red glare of the numbers on my alarm clock's display which spelled out "5:50 a.m." I sat up, slapped the clock to silence it, and then ran a hand through my tousled black bedhead. I yawned widely and looked around sleepily.

_Dude…weird dream…_

I shook my head to rid it of the overhanging haze of sleep and slid out of bed. I stood up and stretched towards the ceiling, then twisted back and forth to pop my back. Sunlight was filtering in around the edges of my shade and I sighed. Winter brought its' bright mornings and darker evenings, reminding me I needed to get moving.

_Stupid Mondays… _I growled in my head as I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Jayden_

_Beep beep beep beep!_

My eyes flew open and I bounced out of bed almost banging my head against the wall and tripping over whatever was lying on my bedroom floor.

_Gah, I really am so clumsy! _I thought warily, as I untangled a pair of sweatpants from around my ankles.

My phone began buzzing upon my nightstand, where it scooted across the smooth wood, collided with my Bible, then clattered to the floor. I winced at the loud noise.

_And my phone is just as clumsy!_

I bent down and retrieved it, checking the blaring screen to see "New Txt from Krys!" I couldn't help beaming as I clicked "OK" and the words were displayed.

"_Good morning Sunshine! Pffft- already almost sprained my ankle on the stairs AGAIN. Can you text Loki and Autumn to meet me and Ivan at the field at school this morning? You come too, DUH. ;) Anyways, see ya then!"_

I couldn't help but laugh.

"_No worries girl!" _I typed in reply. _"I already almost hit my head on the wall and tripped on whatever foreign objects are on my floor. And I will, you can count on it! See ya! "_

"_Ahahaha! Oh Jay, you're too much ;) And okay Mr. Loyal! Get moving!"_

_Loki_

I stepped out from the steamy shower and toweled myself off, feeling awake and less grumpy. I dried my hair and hung my towel up before pulling on my clothes. I tugged my dark blue jeans on and secured them with a belt before slipping on my black T-shirt that read "Not of This World", a reference to a favorite Bible verse of mine. I opened and exited the bathroom just as the sound of my ringtone filled the air as my phone's screen lit up. I intercepted the phone and hit the "OK" button. The song was silenced and the text opened.

"_Hey dude! Just passing on from Krys we're meeting at the field this morning. Hope you slept well…and didn't almost kill yourself getting out of bed. And Krys told me to tell Autumn too, but I think you would like the privilege of doing that ;) See you."_

I chucked and quickly replied with:

"_Dude, it's a miracle I didn't! Yeah, I slept well, thanks. Just had a weird dream…can't really remember it. And yes, I will text Autumn. Thank you, kind sir, for giving me this wonderful task. (Let's hope I don't get you for it ;) ) Thanks again, and see you too!"_

_Autumn_

_Okay, okay…backpack, books, iPod, cell, notebook…_

I dashed around my room in a frenzy, checking to make sure everything was in order and I wasn't forgetting a single thing.

_Whoo, got everything! _I celebrated and snatched up my book bag and iPod, getting my fingers caught in a tangled mess of earphone cord. I left my room and shut the door, sticking a foot in the way of my incoming ragamuffin cat, Sailor.

"Nuh-uh-uh Mister! You can't go in there and eat my homework…AGAIN."

Sailor purred as I scooped him up and carried him into the living room, where I gently dropped him on the couch and planted a kiss on his whiskers.

"Bye Mom!" I called as I swept the car keys into my palm, hopped down the stairs, and stepped out my front door into the cool December air. I breathed in a wonderful lungful and slowly exhaled, feeling peace in my heart.

_Okay. No nightmares. Two panic attacks. No worries. Monday morning. I can do this. Breathe in. Breathe out. God is with you Autumn Faith Roe. _

I smiled happily, and then made my way towards the car, until the vibration of my phone stopped me. I pulled it out of my coat pocket and checked the display. Loki. I smiled wide and giggled.

"_Hey girl. Hope you slept peacefully. Just wanted to let you know that Krys, Iv, Jay, and I are meeting at the field this morning. Drive safely and I will see you soon."_

I blushed a little, and slipped the phone back into my pocket, the familiar fizziness sparking up in my heart. I splashed through the puddles of glistening rain from last night's shower and got into the car.

_Krys_

"Iv! Iv, over here!" I yelled.

Ivan looked up startled and spotted me. He grinned, smiled wide, and waved, beginning to make his way toward me. I smiled, waved back, and then tucked a strand of brown-blonde hair behind my right ear. I sat on the tree branch, swinging my feet, and humming along to a worship song stuck in my head. Ivan dropped his backpack at the base of the tree and beamed up at me. He reached up to my branch being almost 7 feet tall, and I looked into his shy-violet eyes.

"Well hello handsome," I giggled. "How are you?"

"Much better thank you, my kind Miss K. Not sick anymore, praise God, and feeling great."

He smiled softly and gently helped me out of the tree. Then he sat down in the dewy morning grass and plucked a dandelion, which he began to play with. I sat down next to him and pulled my sketchbook out of my bag. Ivan curiously glanced up as I opened the black cover to a fresh, crisp page and began to illustrate him.

"Am I that interesting?" he inquired with a lopsided smile.

"Yes," I smiled as I concentrated on my pencil strokes. "Just continue what you're doing."

"Whatever you say одуванчик," Ivan chuckled and continued twisting the dandelion around his gloved fingers.

I smiled and continued sketching. A door slamming and a familiar chirp of a locking car snapped me out of my drawing. Coming out of the parking lot immerged a beaming, sweet face atop a small figure clad in Caspian blue, outlining the frill of a white petticoat peeking out from underneath. Autumn had arrived.

_Loki_

I drove down the tree lined streets, and bursts of mahogany, rusty orange, and sunny yellow met my eyes in a kaleidoscope of fall hues. I couldn't help but be in awe of God's majestic painting skills. I smiled and thanked Him for the beauty of autumn and winter as I turned into the parking lot. As I did, I saw Ivan, Krys, and Autumn all sitting around the base of Krys' favorite tree, laughing and talking. I softly smiled to myself and also thanked Him for the beauty of another certain type of autumn…this time…not exactly the season. I looked up again and studied the picture of them all, all friends, all brothers and sisters in Christ, all affectionate and caring for one another. Then I realized something…

"Where's Jayden?" I asked myself, scanning the range of this moment.

The boy was nowhere in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jayden_

_Shoot, I'm going to be late! _I thought, panicked.

I sped down the stairs and grabbed the car keys from the hook on the wall. I left the house, locked the front door, and sloshed over to the car, almost slipping on a patch of ice.

_Last night's storm must've brought ice too…have to be careful!_

I got into the car, started it, and backed down the driveway. I began to drive down Hunter Street, beginning the 7 minute journey to school. As I drove, I reflected on the weekend and the morning, thanking God for a great night's sleep and asking Him for a safe day. I rolled up to a red light and sat there, taking in the beauty of the lovely, frosty morning. The light turned green and I pressed down on the gas. A flash of silver glint caught my eye, and suddenly my silent bubble was broken as the sound of shattering glass and crunching metal filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki_

I jolted awake.

_The same weird dream…_

I looked around the pitch-black room, not remembering where I was. Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I was at the hospital. I sighed tiredly, lying back down on the small cot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blur of a white light. Rubbing my bleary eyes, I focused on it and saw it belonged to a flashlight, which was in Autumn's pale, freckled hand. She was writing in her journal, shivering underneath a thin blanket as she sat on her own cot, leaning against the wall. I could see her face, which was illuminated by the soft glow, and could see the glimmer of tears as they rolled down her cheeks. I slowly sat up, got to my feet, and crossed the room to her.

"Hey…couldn't sleep?" I gently asked.

"No…" she whispered, looking up from her page of curlicue letters. "All I can see is the bloo-." She stopped and was overtaken by a racking sob.

I got into the cot with her, pulling the blanket off of her bony legs and wrapping it around the both of us, giving her warmth. Her shivering from the cold turned to trembling from her tears and she laid her head on my chest. I found her hand in the darkness and cradled it over my heart.

"We'll get through this little one…all of us…together."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ivan_

It was all a blur.

The wonderful morning. The playing with the dandelion. The talking with Autumn, Krys, and Loki. Loki's concern for Jay's whereabouts. The principal's words. The silent drive to the hospital. The sight of our friend, our brother, lying in a white hospital bed, his heartbeat displayed as a falling and rising line on a screen.

_How could this happen? Why was it him? Why did that idiot driver have to run __that__ red light?_

These questions twisted around in my head like a tornado, destroying all other thoughts and leaving me distraught as I cradled a crying, shaky Krys. I had finally gotten her to fall asleep with a lullaby, but I didn't rest. I just sat there, holding her close to me, looking out the shady window at the quiet, gloomy world outside of the hospital room. She made a whimpering noise and began to stir, but I gently stroked her hair and hummed, and she was again silent, lost in the world of dreams. Loki had carried Autumn, who had fainted at the sight of Jay's IVs and the bloody bandages, into a separate room, connected to Jay's. Krys and I had just sat next to Jay, each holding one of his hands, and praying. Finally Krys broke down, and I took her into the other connected room. And here we sat, one in peace, one in misery, as the dawn peeked over the mountains on the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Autumn's Journal_

_Hey Jay, how are you…? I miss you. We all do Jay. We love you so much…I see your heartbeat Jay…how beautiful it is to know you're still with us. I pray you aren't in pain…I pray you'll come back to us…God is with you Jay. God is with all of us._


	7. Chapter 7

_Krys_

I had awakened in Ivan's arms, the first sunbeams of the morning streaming in through the drapes. Ivan had finally fallen asleep, his chin resting on my head, his breathing steady and quiet. I smiled softly and gently poked him. His eyes fluttered open and I saw the black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. He immediately smiled and hugged me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning Podsolnechnik…How did you sleep?" he whispered.

"Perfect since I was with you…"

I hugged him tighter and tried hard not to cry again. He gently pulled me back and cradled me, looking into my eyes. I looked back, trying to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. I focused on those purple violet pools, and he touched my cheek lightly.

"Don't cry darling…everything will be okay."

I sniffed and he pulled me back into him, tightening his embrace and gently rocking me. I cried for a while before he slowly stood, taking me into his arms.

"Want to go see him…and pray?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"…Yes," I answered quietly, beaming through my tears, snuggling into his arms.

He carried me out of the room, and back into Jay's hospital room. What met us there shocked us silent. Loki and Autumn sat there, by his bedside, looks of disbelief and wonderment on their faces.

Jayden's eyes were open.


	8. Chapter 8

_Loki_

"Jay…Jay, can you hear me?" I whispered.

Jay blinked and tried to focus his eyes and worked his mouth open and closed a bit.

Finally, he spoke his first words to us in days.

"G-….guys? Wha…where…what happened? Everything was so dark…I heard sirens…did someone get hurt?"

I smiled, tears beginning to crisscross down my cheeks.

"You did Jay…you're in the hospital. You got in an accident. We've been here waiting for you to wake up for a week. It's December 1st, Jay…"

I choked to a stop as my tears became stronger.

Jay's eyes reflected confusion as my words sank in. Suddenly he remembered.

"That guy ran the red light…"

"Yes…" Autumn said softly. "But you're back Jay…you're here again."

She sniffed and took Jay's hands, squeezing them gently.

"Autumn…Iv…Krys…Lo…" Jay himself began to cry and we all crowded around his bed, joining hands and weeping happily.

"Thank You God." I said aloud. "Thank You for bringing him back…_thank You_."


	9. Chapter 9

_Loki_

By the grace of God, Jayden healed quickly and showed no signs of trauma or major injuries. We proudly wheeled him out of the hospital a week later, out into the snowy, sparkling streets and to the waiting car. Waiting to take him home. We returned to school and managed to get everything caught up thanks to Principal Stephens, who had excused us since Jay's accident. We couldn't thank him enough. We couldn't thank God enough. We were all so happy Jay was back, and we were all looking forward to Christmas, especially Autumn, since fall and winter happen to be her favorite seasons, and Christmas her favorite holiday of all time. And I already had her present…but I was nervous about giving it to her.

_Just stay calm dude…Worry about this later…No don't worry! Pray. Just pray dude… _

I coached myself as I drove down Whispering Lakes Street, where Autumn lived.

_1…2…3…4… _I silently counted down the houses until I parked my car in the driveway of a rich blue two story. Autumn had already decorated the trees in her lawn with silver tinsel and sparkly snowflakes, as well as fake snowmen, reindeer, and a cross. I smiled and walked up to her door, stamping the snow out of my boots. I gently knocked on the smooth wood and waited. I heard footsteps and the door unlocked and the knob turned. Standing in the doorway was a happy, flushed Autumn, her short, pale frame eclipsed in more blue skirts and a simple blue long-sleeve, a coil of Christmas lights in her left hand and an angel tree topper in the right.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were coming!" she beamed and stepped out into the chilly winds to hug me.

I smiled and returned her embrace. "Sorry I was late! The snow has caused some traffic issues and I've been careful driving on the ice."

Her expression turned serious. "Yes, we all have to be careful…especially since Jay."

Her blue-green eyes misted over with gray, like a soft marine layer, before the veil dissolved and the sparkle returned.

"Well, c'mon in! No use having you standing there freezing! You may as well become a lawn ornament!" She laughed and gestured to her front yard.

She shifted the tree topper to the other arm and took my hand, pulling me inside. I chuckled and was immediately met by the toasty, cozy feeling of Christmas as the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla hit my nose and the stereo in the living room quietly played "Silent Night." Autumn's tree was set up, with decorations surrounding the base, waiting to be hung upon the soft green. Sailor was lying on the ground, batting at a ball ornament, and Autumn's other cat, Seabreeze, was curled up on the couch, sleeping. I smiled and leaned down to stroke Sailor and pushed the plastic ball across the floor so he could chase it. Autumn pulled on a pair of oven mitts and slid a tray of freshly baked cinnamon squares out from the oven.

"Ooo, you're specialty again?" I asked.

"Yes indeed!" she smiled. "What's Christmas without these?"

She winked and set the tray on the stove to cool, then turned to a second tray, cut a piece out, and brought it over to me.

"Open wide, little boy," she giggled.

I laughed and obeyed, and the wonderful taste of warmth and spice filled my mouth.

"Well?" she asked, staring up at me, searching my face.

"Pretty good," I grinned. "But maybe just a pinch more of sugar?"

She stuck her tongue out and me and looked hurt.

"I'm just kidding!" I laughed and scooped her up, her blue skirts flying up with her.

She giggled and pinched my cheek. "Is that a big enough pinch?"

"Perfect." I replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"And for the record," she said smoothly. "There's barely any sugar in there. It's cinnamon and vanilla that makes it sweet."

I pretended to be shocked. "I thought it was you who made them sweet!"

She broke out laughing. "You're so corny."

I set her down and bowed low.

"Well, Sir Corny at your service! Let's get house decorating!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Jayden_

"Wah!"

I looked up from untangling the cords of the Christmas lights at the sound of the muffled cry.

"Um, Krys…? You okay in there?" I called.

"Yeah yeah!" came the muffled reply. "Just…OW!...dropped something on my head…and my foot…"

I smiled and chuckled to myself. It cracked me up how clumsy we both were. And how we laughed at ourselves! Something always seemed to happen to us, whether it was Krys spraining an ankle, me banging my head and tripping over things visible and _in_visible, and/or Krys almost fainting at the school's blood drive or me walking face first into a wall because I missed the doorway.

"Here it is!" Krys emerged triumphantly from my garage, carrying the Christmas tree decoration box.

I laughed.

"Oh sweet success! How hard we must work for you and how much pain we must suffer!"

Krys gave me a lopsided smile and rubbed her head.

"Yeahhh…not exactly smooth of me to pull the box out from underneath _another_ box and have that box smack me in the head!"

"Want me to kiss your boo-boo?" I laughed making a kissy face and then looking innocent.

She stuck her tongue out at me before giggling, placing the box down, and hugging me tight.

"I'm just glad you're okay now…" she said gently.

I embraced and held her close for a few seconds before dropping a quick kiss on her head and then dancing backwards so she couldn't get me. Unfortunately, I didn't see that she had placed the box on the floor behind me, and I tripped and fell backwards on top of it.

Krys freaked.

"Oh my goodness Jay! Are you okay! Are you hurt! Wow, I'm such an idiot, I should've put the box on the couch, oh my goodness…"

She fell to her knees and took my hand pulling me up to the sitting position. I couldn't help it. I burst out into full laughter, and tears began to roll down my cheeks. Krys was shocked, then smiled, then broke out laughing too. We both fell onto our backs, holding our bellies and screaming with laughter. Suddenly, the front door opened and Ivan stuck his head in.

"Hey guys, I got the…what in the world?" he said, watching us with an amused expression.

"Oh, nothing Iv," I said, sitting back up and wiping off my tears. "Just us being the King and Queen of Clumsiness."

"Yeah," Krys chimed in, also sitting up. "We are the very definition of that term!"

Ivan laughed heartily then stepped inside and closed the door. He bowed majestically and said:

"Well my good King and my dear Queen, your faithful servant has returned with the tree. I hope you are well pleased with it."

"We better be, or it's off to the gallows with ye!" Krys proclaimed, sending us all back into another fit.

We finally pulled ourselves together and came out to see the tree Ivan had picked out. I caught my breath and stared in awe.

"Oh Iv…" I breathed.

The tree Ivan lifted out of the truck's bed was a magnificent evergreen, with full lovely branches, and with a perfect height. It was in pristine condition, with the fresh snow still within its limbs.

"Ivan!" Krys squealed and clapped with joy. "It's absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt, drop-dead, GORGEOUS!"

Ivan laughed merrily and leaned the tree against his tall frame.

"Well my King and Queen, how very glad I am that you love it so." He chuckled and smiled brightly before picking it up, shaking the snow out, and carrying it into the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_Autumn_

"Finished!"

I beamed down at Loki from my position on the ladder.

Loki grinned and stepped back to admire the tree.

"And now," he said, walking over to the light switch, "the final touch!"

I descended the ladder and crossed over to where he was. Loki flipped off the room's lights as I turned on the tree's lights. The room was immersed in black for only a second, and then sparkling hues burst forth from the tree as the strands intertwined with the tree's branches came to life.

"Oh…" I gasped. "It's beautiful Lo…"

The twinkles from the bulbs reflected off the ornaments, causing the whole room to be dotted with colors and shimmers. The angel atop the tree had a skirt that changed colors according to a rainbow's shades, giving off the final touch of beauty.

"It truly feels like Christmas now," I said as I smiled and giggled.

Loki found my hand, just as he had at the hospital, and held it fast.

"Truly like Christmas," he echoed and smiled softly down at me.

I blushed and flipped the lights back on.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ivan_

"Finished!" I proclaimed as I hung the last ornament and reached up to straighten the tree topper.

"Same here!" Jay triumphantly exclaimed, having finally untangled the knotted cords of the Christmas lights and arranged them on the branches.

Krys back out from underneath the tree on all fours, having secured the base and arranged the tree skirt. She grinned and stood, brushing pine needles from her pants and shirt.

"That makes three of us! Now, let's test this baby out!"

We removed the boxes and un-used decorations from around the tree and stood back, admiring our handiwork. The tree had gone from plain green to bursting with reds, blues, yellows, pinks, and the like. A sparkling star topped the tree off, and a snowy white skirt laced the bottom.

I grinned.

"And now lady and gent, the lights!"

I dramatically hit the light switch on the wall as Krys turned the dial on the tree's light cord. The tree exploded into a flashy spectacle of lovely beams and we all "Ooo'd" and "Ahh'd".

"PERFECT." Krys emphasized. "No, no, extraordinary! Awesome! Outstanding! Magnif-."

"Okay, okay Miss Adjective," Jay laughed. "But seriously, it is AMAZING. You picked the best tree Iv!"

I blushed.

"Well, spasiba my good sir! I try, I really do." I chuckled.

"I bet the trees in Russia are gorgeous like this," pondered Krys. "So, you have an eye for them!"

I laughed merrily.

"Oh, you should see Russia during winter, love." I gestured to the window. "Nothing like those miniscule flakes of dust!"

We all laughed, turned the lights back on, and went to put the boxes back in the garage. However, Jay insisted on putting them all away, despite our protests.

"I'm perfectly fine now guys." He smiled softly. "By God's grace, I'm still alive, kicking, and perfectly capable of putting away some empty boxes!"

He smiled, stacked them, and gave me a wink. I returned it and he chuckled as he left the room.

Krys was still in awe of the tree, even though the lights were now off, and I smiled. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It is truly wonderful, da?" I asked.

"Hm-mm!" Krys nodded excitedly. "I can't wait for Autumn to see! She'll be floored!"

I laughed and gently laid my chin on Kry's head.

We stood there silently.

"So…I hear you'll be returning to Russia for a bit after Christmas…?" Krys asked, breaking the silence.

"Just for a bit," I affirmed. I paused, and then continued. "I'll come back to finish school, of course. Principal Stephens has it all worked out so I can complete my work for the month in Russia so I won't miss anything…"

"Oh…" Krys said quietly.

Silence.

"I'll miss you," she said after a while.

"I know…" I replied softly. "Let's just wait for Christmas…just 'till then."

I cradled her and gently rocked her back and forth as the snow outside began to fall as silently as time slipping through an hourglass.


	13. Chapter 13

_Loki_

December 21st.

The official start of winter.

And four more days until I ask her…

Until I finally tell her.

Everything.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ivan_

December 21st.

The first day of winter.

A new season.

Four days until I ask her.

Until I can reveal my surprise.

Until she can finally know.


	15. Chapter 15

_Krys_

I crunched down the driveway to my car, where I got in and started the engine, thinking about the past events of the week. Iv's words at Jay's, the start of winter yesterday, the preparing of my house, the gift shopping.

I drove down Sunflower Lane, past houses, fields, forests, all laden with frost and ice. Ten minutes later, Whispering Lakes came into view and I silently turned down the street. I parked in Autumn's driveway, and exited the vehicle, locking it behind me. I stepped onto the porch and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later and Autumn smiled brightly.

"Hi girl!" she exclaimed joyfully, hugging me. "Wasn't expecting you, but what an awesome surprise!"

I smiled happily. Autumn was always happy to see me, affectionately referring to me as "Sissy" and treating me like a real family member.

"Hey," I said, returning her embrace. "How are you?"

"Peachy-keen and now tickled pink since you're here!" she grinned. "C'mon in!"

I left my boots at the door and followed Autumn off to the left, where her living room was, connected to the kitchen. I took a seat at the counter as she walked into the kitchen, and got out two mugs for hot cocoa. I picked Sailor off of the floor and stroked Seabreeze, who was asleep at my right.

"So, how are _you?_" Autumn asked, coming over to lean on the counter, propping herself up on her elbows. "You seem down…"

She searched my face as I sighed and got it off my chest.

"Ivan is leaving for Russia and Jay is better and everything has gone so fast, and I don't know what to think about what Ivan said yesterday and...Autumn…I think…"

"What?" she gently whispered, taking my hand and squeezing it. Her icy blue and sublime green eyes misted lightly with concern.

"Autumn…_I think I'm in love with Ivan."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Loki_

I sat quietly inside the little coffee shop, sipping my drink, letting warmth seep through my body. I was waiting for Ivan; waiting to get all my worries off of my chest. I sent another prayer heavenward, and then turned my attention to the glass window, to the snowfall drifting down from the thin blanket of gray.

Soon, Ivan's small red car came into view, and he parked against the curb outside. His colossal frame emerged from the vehicle and he slammed the door and locked the car.

_Chirp chirp._

He spotted me through the glass and smiled, slowly climbed the few steps, and entered the coffee shop, crossing over to me. He took the seat across from me and settled down, exhaling his stress.

"Privyet Loki," he smiled.

I smiled back and caught his purple eyes, memories and childhood days reflected in their deep pools.

"Hey Iv…so…where to begin…?"

Fifteen minutes later, I had finished pouring out all of my feelings, thoughts, and fears to Ivan, who sat quietly, sipping his hot chocolate and listening intently.

"So Iv," I finished, "I love her and I'm afraid to tell her…because…I don't know…if she loves me."

There it was. The worst of my worries.

Ivan quietly considered this last sentence, put down his drink, and stared directly into my eyes.

"Loki," he began, "love is nothing to be afraid of. I have finally learned this myself…and to tell you the honest truth, you and I are sharing the same idea…"

When I heard his last words I snapped to and gasped.

"Ivan…you're going to ask her too?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Because, just like you said about Autumn, she is my one and only love…and I will never find another like her."


	17. Chapter 17

_Jayden_

I knew about Ivan's surprises.

I knew about Loki's soon-to-be-revealed secret.

I knew, and I was happy for them.

I was happy for my brothers.

Because I found someone too…

And I was going away.


	18. Chapter 18

_Autumn_

Krys stayed for a while.

We just talked.

She told me her love for Ivan…

And I told her my love…

For Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

_Loki_

Christmas Day.

Everything is ready.

I am ready.

I have my heart prepared…

Just in case it breaks.


	20. Chapter 20

_Krys_

I clipped my bangs back with a red bow barrette and let the rest of my long, silky, brown-blonde hair to fall down my back. I had curled it and it fell in pretty ringlets around my face. I tried to smile confidently at my reflection, but my smile seemed to hold a sadness. I sighed quietly and perked myself up.

_C'mon Krys, _I thought. _It's Christmas. Cheer up. Jay is alive, and everyone is going to have a great time at the party._

I slipped my feet into my black wedge heels, fluffed out my red skirts, grabbed my coat from my chair, and snapped off the lights.


	21. Chapter 21

_Autumn_

I arranged my bangs carefully on my forehead and ran my hairbrush through my short pixie once more.

_Perfect._

I added a sparkly, silver bow to the right side and poked a pair of gemmed-heart earrings into my earlobes.

I sighed and grinned.

_Christmas is finally here. I can't wait to get to Jay's!_

I studied myself in my full-length mirror once more. My royal blue dress was smooth at the top and fluffed at the bottom. The sparkles that decorated the skirt shone and my feet were eclipsed in black heels with little bows on the toes.

I felt beautiful.

_Thank You God…for making me exactly how You wanted me. I'm me. Nobody else. I have my own beauty._

I exhaled and pulled my black coat over my shoulders.

_Time to go, _I thought as I grabbed the car keys, turned off the lights, and descended the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

_Loki_

I pulled into Jay's driveway and sat there, trying to breathe and collect my thoughts.

_Just relax…just relax…_

I smoothed down my hair, adjusted my collar, and exited the car.

Jay answered immediately when I knocked.

"I'm sorry sir, I believe you're not on the guest list," he joked, looking me up and down like I was a complete stranger.

I laughed and entered the house.

"Whoa Jay, you look awesome man!"

Jay was dressed in a classic black and white tux that brought out his muscular features and emphasized his square, handsome face.

"Not so bad yourself Lo," he smiled.

I blushed and looked down at my deep blue tux, complete with white accents and black dress shoes.

"Blue for Autumn," I said quietly and grinned.

"I'm sure she'll love it," he reassured me.

_I'm hoping she'll love more than that Jay…_I thought.

_A lot more._


	23. Chapter 23

_Ivan_

I smiled to myself as I slipped the envelope and box into my pocket, and loaded the bouquet gently into the trunk. I then got into the car, stuck the key in the ignition, and set off for Jay's.

"Tonight's the night," I said aloud. "Tonight…I can finally tell her."

I grinned widely and turned down Hunter Street, just as Krys' black truck turned into Jay's driveway.


	24. Chapter 24

_Loki_

The party was great.

We all sang carols and worship songs, ate treats, drank sparkling cider, shared gifts, and shared memories from the past year.

The summer we all spent together at the beach.

The day we started Senior year.

Krys', Autumn's, and Jay's 17th birthdays.

Iv's and my 18th birthdays.

The car accident.

The hospital.

Seeing Jay's eyes open.

We all got quiet after those were mentioned.

Until I spoke.

"I want to say something."

Everyone looked at me, and I could feel a slight redness appear on my face, but I cleared my throat and continued.

"I remember in the 8th grade when Ivan first came here. He was scared and nervous, and everyone bullied him because of his accent and his height. But I befriended him."

I paused and smiled at Ivan who had a soft look on his face.

"It was an autumn day after school," I continued, "He was sitting alone behind a tree, crying and bleeding. I remember being hesitant to comfort him. But I did. I told him I'd always be his friend and brother, and we were delighted to find out we were both Christian. After that day, we had each other's backs and the bullies left us alone. Then high school came…"

I smiled happily.

"And you guys came with it." I finished softly.

Autumn was smiling as tears glistened in her eyes and Krys was beaming. Ivan and Jay both had sad, yet happy, expressions in their eyes.

"To us." I raised my glass. "To Him, our Heavenly Father, who has blessed us all to be together, and gives us strength to get through it all."

The glasses clinked.


	25. Chapter 25

_Loki_

The party ended and we all cleaned up, ready to go.

As Autumn said her goodbyes and "Merry Christmases" to us all and left the house, I followed her down to her car.

"Autumn, wait," I said.

She stopped and turned, pausing her entrance into the car.

"Yes Loki?" she asked, surprised.

"Come with me."

I offered a hand.

Puzzled, she took my hand and I pulled her from the car and shut the door. I led her to my car and opened the passenger side door, beckoning her in.

She smiled and got into the car, and I shut the door behind her.

I crossed over to the driver's side, backed out of the driveway, and drove off into the star-sprinkled night, with my princess by my side.


	26. Chapter 26

_Loki_

Fifteen minutes later, the field came into view.

My planned spot.

I parked, jumped out of the driver's seat, and shut the door.

I collected Autumn from the other side, took her hand, and led her through the snowy field and up onto the hill.

"Lo…what _are _we doing here?" she inquired, completely confused.

"Shhh," I said, putting a finger to her lips. "Let me explain."

I cleared my throat, faced this girl, finally facing her, ready to tell her. I took both of her hands into mine and gazed down into her icy lashes, her blue eyes now a dark ocean, reflecting the crystal moon and diamond stars.

She was my one and only.

"Autumn…I cannot express how beautiful you are inside and out and how every time I see you, my heart speeds up or how your eyes always reveal your feelings and how you always know what to say. I can't tell you how much I love you, and I want us to be together…always."

She was silent, soaking it all in, her ocean eyes beginning to quiver as tears welled up.

"Autumn Faith Roe," I continued breathlessly, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. You are my princess. You are my one and only."

I pulled the glinting silver promise rings out of my pocket, one engraved with my name, and the other with hers. I slipped the one with my name onto her ring finger.

Autumn's tears overflowed. She cried and I pulled her into me and cradled her close. She cried harder until she finally stopped and pulled back. She spoke the words my ears had been longing to hear, words of a dream once past.

"Loki Daniel Landers, I will never be able to say, show, or express how much I love you."

My eyes welled up too, and we both had our first kiss ever as our lips met and the stars shone all the brighter.

It was perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

_Ivan_

The party was over.

The time had come.

Krys and I were alone.

"Well, I guess that's everything! What a great party," she smiled, looking up at me.

I nodded silently.

Her joyful expression changed to one of concern.

"Iv…you okay?"

"Krys…" I spoke, "I need to tell you something."

Krys looked confused and curious.

"What is it…?"

"Come with me."

I pulled her from the porch and led her to my car. We both got in and drove off, my heart racing and my thoughts repeating _"The time is now."_


	28. Chapter 28

_Ivan_

We soon arrived at the forest's edge.

The trees sparkled with snow and the sky with stardust.

Krys giggled as I swept her out of the passenger seat and gently set her on her feet.

"C'mon!" I said excitedly, grabbing her hand and running into the forest.

She laughed and ran with me, her scarlet skirts fluttering behind her.

I led her through the dark shadows into an open glade, shimmering with the powdery snow and moonbeams that softly glowed through the circle that the treetops formed.

"Oh…" Krys breathed. "It's gorgeous…"

I pulled her to the center of this little secret spot, this exact place I had chosen.

"Wait here," I murmured and she did, a puzzled look upon her face.

I quickly ran back to the car and grabbed the bouquet of sunflowers from the trunk. I breathed deeply out, and watched my frosty breath curl into the air in wisps.

I collected my courage, and re-entered the forest.

"Close your eyes," I said, peeking out from behind a tree at Krys.

She grinned and did as she was told, covering her eyes with her gloves.

I silently approached her with the bouquet behind my back.

"Okay," I whispered. "Open them."

Krys uncovered her eyes and I brought the flowers into sight. She gasped and beamed with joy.

"Oh Ivan…my favorite! They're so perfect…and so beautiful…"

She took the bouquet from me and examined the pretty yellow sunflowers and I smiled happily.

"They are, aren't they? I got them especially for you…and…something else…"

Krys looked up from the sunflowers with surprise.

"What…?" she asked.

I gently took the sunflowers from her, placed them on the ground, and took both of her hands.

I stared down into her lovely face, her beautiful green eyes twinkling along with the flicker of the stars. I gently pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear, and cradled her face between my hands.

"Krys…I have been waiting to tell you since the day I met you, that I love you, and will never meet another like you," I whispered. "You shine brighter than all the sunflowers in the world. You are so creative, so beautiful, everything you do is special. Every little moment we are together, my love for you grows. You are the sunshine to my dark. The other half to my shattered heart. My beautiful dream, so vivid and colorful. And…I want to be with you forever."

I smiled down into her eyes, which displayed the tears that were already beginning to run down her cheeks.

I gently released her cheeks, and pulled out the two sterling circles of promise. Of hope. Of love. I removed her left glove, slipped the ring onto her finger, and again cradled her face.

"Krys, you are mine…forever."

I pulled her into me and laid my cheek on top of her head as she began to cry. The silver-laced night dazzled as her tears fell.

"Ivan…" she whispered, "Ivan…"

She gently pulled my hands from around her and stepped back, squeezing them.

"Я люблю тебя больше, чем вы когда-либо видеть. С каждым днем моя любовь к тебе растет и расцветает в нечто более красивое. И до тех пор, как мы оба будем жить ... Я люблю тебя" she whispered.

I couldn't help it.

I began to cry harder than I ever had before. My tears of joy slipped off my cheeks and landed in the snow at my feet.

She _was _mine.

She had accepted.

We were going to be together.

I leaned in to kiss her, until I remembered.

"Wait…"

I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She took it and opened it as two rectangular papers fluttered out.

She quickly retrieved them, and read them, using the moonlight to illuminate the words.

She gasped.

"Are you serious…?" she asked in awe.

"More than I ever have been before," I whispered.

She squealed and jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck.

I laughed and gently caught her.

And just held her.

Held my love in my arms.

Our eyes met, and the kindle of our love shone and reflected in each other's eyes.

And under that bejeweled December sky, our lips met and we shared our first kiss, electric and fearless.

Beautiful without a doubt.


	29. Chapter 29

_Loki_

_5 years later_

After that December night, everything was a blur.

Senior year finished, and we stood upon the stage, shoulder to shoulder, sister to brother, all with proud looks and tassels dangling from our hats, our promise rings shining in the morning sun.

After the ceremony, we all hugged and prayed for God to guide our futures.

Then we separated.

Jay moved to Canada with his finance Syrena.

Ivan took those two rectangular pieces of paper, two plane tickets, and left with Krys to Russia.

Autumn and I set up to move into a little cottage by Whispering Lake when we married.

Five years later, I was 23 and Autumn was 22.

Our marriage was on a lovely October morning, the sunlight glinting through the gold painted trees.

Autumn was a vision walking down the aisle towards me, in a pure white wedding dress, a jeweled crown atop her head, a veil covering her face.

We exchanged "I do's" and slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, smiling.

They were our promise rings, still engraved with each other's names, but each had a diamond studded at the top.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I removed the veil and gazed lovingly into those beautiful, dazzling eyes.

And kissed her.

We were forever.

Together.

Wed.

We ran giggling and laughing from the church as bird seed and rice rained down upon our heads.

We raced down to the seashore, throwing off our shoes and dancing, twirling, in the surf and spray.

I picked her up and spun her then brought her back to me, holding her close.

She tucked her salty bangs behind an ear and we again kissed.

It was all perfect.

All beautiful.

That winter, we moved into the cottage and lived happier than ever before.

God was so good.

October and November fleetingly passed and Christmas arrived.

On Christmas day, five years later, upon our cottage doorstep, Ivan and Krys returned from Russia with a big surprise.

Cradled in both their arms was a set of twins, a boy and a girl.

Autumn squealed and tenderly cradled them, kissing their foreheads and smiling down into the glimmering blue eyes of both the babies.

Krys and Iv had wed in June the year before and then the twins had come along.

Little Alexei and beautiful Anastasia.

We were all together, all happy, and connected.

We had dove into our futures, guided by God, not afraid.

Now here we were, a huge milestone reached.

The path before us would hold trials, joys, and lessons.

The outstretched quest for God.

For life eternal.

Our journey to Heaven had only just begun.

_~The end~_


End file.
